


Knife Edge

by Etienne Telling (tellingetienne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Fear Play, Fucking, Heavy BDSM, Illustrated, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Staged Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingetienne/pseuds/Etienne%20Telling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena stages her own fantasy kidnapping, things go delightfully awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Shousetsu Bang*Bang with a stunning illustration [here](http://s2b2.livejournal.com/303421.html).

It took Elena almost fifteen minutes to hit 'send' after dialing Cal's number into her cellphone. She had three false starts, saying "hi" between rings, and she was on the edge of hanging up when she finally got through.

"Cal speaking." 

Elena swallowed hard and tried to remember how to use her vocal cords; this was so weird. Too weird? "I... got your number from someone," she said, then kicked herself for sounding so stupid. Elena took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Um. Do you, um." Then she flushed and mumbled, "Oh, God, I know this is the right number," almost too low to be caught by the phone.

"It is." Cal laughed on the other end of the line. "That is, it is if you're looking for a bit of fantasy fulfillment." Was that was a purr in Cal's voice? 

"Oh. Um." She blushed and reminded herself to breathe. _Words mean things. She has to be able to hear you._ "...I heard you kidnap people who ask nicely?" Elena meant it to sound clever, but the words slid out far too fast, far too nervous.

"Are you asking nicely?" Cal responded. Elena bit her lip; good god, was this actually happening? "Because I can arrange something if you are."

"...I am," Elena said, just above a mumble.

Apparently, that mumble was enough for Cal to continue. "Well I'll need a few things, first," she said, all business. "Copy of your ID, first of all, and a recent picture... and your name, of course." 

"I'm... Hele- Elena." She had planned to use a pseudonym, but it would really be pointless for quite a few reasons, the ID being the first.

"Elena, good. Do you have a certain time in mind for this, or place you'd like me to take you from?" 

"Well, I have some vacation time at work. It's scheduled for two weeks from now." She bit her lower lip and paced before pouring herself a glass of tea. However, the hot water spilled over the edge and onto her hand. She bit on a yelp but let out a mew of discomfort.

"Sounds good." Cal paused and waited for a moment after Elena's whimper. "Would you like me to take you from work, or from your home?"

Elena pushed her hand under the running faucet and tried to imagine her co-workers' responses if they happened to come into her office at the wrong time. It would probably be catastrophic to her career, let alone her dignity. "Home." 

"That does add a bit more to it," Cal warned. "I have to be able to break into your house. What is the security in your building?”

Elena turned off the sink and tried to imagine the reaction from the guard at the front door, which was slightly better than her coworkers, but still not something she needed in her life. "I think I'm confused," she said. And she was. Elena hadn't realized when she'd come up with this idea just how much went into a kidnapping, but then again, she really should have known that Cal would have every last detail mapped and planned. 

"Security is easy to get around if you know how. So do you have a front desk? That's about all I need to know." Cal sounded amused.

"The building does have a front desk, and each apartment has its own alarm system. I suppose that's because they don't want to wake us all up if someone forgets their code.” 

"All right, you need to have two days open that I could show up, and then I'll keep you for as long as you want me to, with a day for aftercare. Does that work for you, Elena?"

Elena took a deep breath. "O-okay. That sounds good. Yes. Good. Um, how long do you recommend?" Her awkward pacing brought her from the kitchen out to the living room; she couldn't keep herself still and plan her own kidnapping at the same time. 

Cal's smile was almost audible to Elena. "I suggest twenty-four hours for the first time. You'll of course have a safeword that will stop the scene at any time. I'll need that from you ahead of time. Don't worry about remembering that now; I'll send you a list once I have your ID."

"Okay, thank you," Elena said as she sat down on her sofa, overwhelmed and excited about what was taking shape. "Is there any more information that you need? Or anything I should know?"

There was, of course, a list of more information. Cal laid it all out in clear terms: kink lists and hard limits, the ID, a picture, safeword, keyword so she knew that it was the scene and not someone _really_ trying to kidnap her. This was, apparently, a complex occupation. Elena bit back a nervous laugh as she wondered what those business cards would look like. 

"Also, I have a male assistant, but you'll only be with me, in a sexual sense...unless you want me to bring my partner?" Cal's voice dipped into the low bedroom register. 

Elena all but started to fan herself at the idea of more than one person's being involved, but no. She was already going out on an extremely shaky limb to stage her own kidnapping and...well, subsequent fucking. One person at a time, or she'd likely just end up falling out of the role of a kidnapped person and doing something embarrassing like, oh, giggling. "Just you, please." 

"Perfect. Now keep in mind, you can fight, struggle, do what comes naturally to you. I play hard and I make it feel dangerous. If I do my job right, you'll enjoy every second of it," Cal explained. "If it ever gets to be too much, you'll have your safeword and I'll stop. Your security is my priority." 

Elena blushed and dropped heavily down onto the sofa, 100% thankful that Cal couldn't see her anxious movements. "I'm sure I will."

"Then I'll email you the paperwork. You read it over, fill it out, send it back. Then I'll be in touch, and you can ask all the questions you want." 

"Oh God," Elena whispered. 

"Take your time." Cal's tone was gentle now. It surprised - and relaxed - Elena to hear the other woman's patience coming through. "It's an intense thing to sign up for this. You'll have up until the window of the kidnapping to change your mind, and after that, you _always_ have your safeword." 

That reassurance went a long way in Elena's mind, and she didn't try to bite back the sigh that escaped her. 

"It'll be fun," Cal said, laughing. 

That confident promise and the throaty laugh sent a shiver racing down Elena's spine. Yes, she was doing this: staging her own kidnapping, playing out an intense erotic fantasy she'd held since she was a teenager. It was a dark, and a part of herself she'd kept secret...but it _was_ a part of her. 

Even so, as she hung up the phone she realized she was shaking. Shaking...but also extremely aroused. Elena left her phone alongside her forgotten teacup and went into the office to find her wife. 

~~

Elena's wife left for the two days, to help enhance the illusion...and it worked toward the desired effect. At least, the effect that Elena's heart now appeared to live in her throat, dislodged by its rapid beating and migrating upward. 

Unable to stand the anxious anticipation (and mostly her own fidgeting) she took a long bath and carefully dressed for bed. She'd chosen something for that evening that she could go outside in without embarrassment. Nice, not quite sexy, but more provocative than her usual dorky t-shirt. And, she had to admit, something that accentuated all her best features. The pale and silky camisole top with matching shorts that clung to her curves _just_ right. 

Elena hadn't known how or when the rest of it was going to happen, so she had at least taken care to keep her hair neatly braided so it wouldn't be _too_ frizzy. Or get caught in things like rope or whatever else Cal planned. 

On edge from her constant fantasizing about just what Cal would do to her, she reached for a little bullet vibe and settled herself into bed. It didn't take much to push herself into arousal: fingers ghosting over her nipples through the silky camisole, the imagined drag of rope across skin, the sting of leather hitting skin. She pushed her shorts around her thighs and let her touch trail lower, brushing across her mons and tracing the line of her labia. She stroked her fingers back and forth in a lazy motion, letting them slide against wet skin as she found her clit. 

Elena was not slow about her pleasure; her fingers played against her clit for just a few seconds before she pressed the bullet in place, holding it firmly. She switched it on, spinning the dial up to high, gasping as the sensations raced through her body, hot and electric. Hips half-arched off the bed, she rode the vibrations until her thighs shook from her orgasm. 

She debated another, but her limbs felt heavy and sleep sounded more appealing. Elena settled her pants back into place and dropped the bullet onto the side table to be cleaned later, then let sleep take her. 

[ART HERE]

And then she was awake, a leather gloved hand clamped tight over her mouth, blocking the scream that struggled to get free. 

"Get up," Cal ordered. 

Elena would know that voice anywhere, even in a rough whisper. She made a confused sound into Cal's hand and tried to twist in her grip. Her squirming was met with a bruising hold and she had no choice but to obey, pushing herself out of her bed, Cal close behind. 

"We are going down the service elevator. You will move quickly and silently. Nod if you understand," Cal demanded, staying behind her, a muscled forearm wrapped across Elena's chest. 

Elena nodded, her head moving jerkily downwards, and there she saw the gunmetal gleam in Cal's free hand. Dimly, way back in her brain, she remembered that the gun was a prop, but she couldn't see through the terror to force her brain to consciously process this fact. 

She jerked her head downward again. Cal's finger was off the trigger, and the barrel wasn't pointed at her, but the gun was still _right there_. It could be shoved in her face at any moment. 

Elena moved forward in halting steps. Cal let go of her as they left the apartment, but was so close that Elena wasn't sure she had room to breathe. Cal pushed her into the elevator, and Elena stood there shivering and barefoot, trying to get a glimpse of Cal. The woman stayed behind her, just out of sight, looming over her. 

The elevator shuddered to a stop and she was stumbling out into grey morning light and into the waiting van. Cal's hands were rough on her back, pushing her the whole time. There had to be cameras around somewhere, and Elena, through her nerves, laughed as she thought of how maybe this could come back and bite her in the ass no matter what she might have done to prevent that. 

But no, Cal said she knew what she was doing and there were other, more intense things to be scared about at the moment. Things like the lurching movement as the van pulled forward, the faint squeal of tires against pavement. Like Cal's rough touches as she yanked Elena's arms back and wrapped duct tape roughly around her hands and her ankles. 

Elena fought, the fear fading away into thrill. An almost-roaring sensation rushed through her body, making Elena shiver as she started to fight against Cal's touch. The pull from the tape and the twinge in her muscles felt dangerously good. 

"What a pretty thing." Cal's voice echoed deep in her body. Something cold and metallic passed against her cheek. The gun? Elena whined behind the gag in her mouth. "You'll be fun to play with before we get our money.” 

Elena thrashed, Cal held tight and shifted her until Elena's head cradled back on a muscular chest. "Such fun," she repeated. That cold metal slid down over her cheek to her throat. Not a gun, but a knife, the edge sharp and almost tickling. Elena made a very soft sound and froze completely. The blade trailed over her shoulder as Cal slipped it under the one strap of her top and then the other. 

Cal purred and the blade trailed down over Elena's nipple, circling it slowly. "Beautiful," Cal breathed. "Just perfect."

"Oh. Oh!" Elena made a startled sound and jerking as the cool metal touched delicate skin. She could feel the heat of her flush creeping down from her face and throat as her body reacted to the knife, nipples beginning to tighten under the metal. 

"So responsive," Cal said as the blade moved to circle her other nipple, using just enough pressure so it scratched slightly against skin without drawing blood. 

Elena started moving then, just a little, working her head back and forth against the fabric of Cal's shirt, trying to get the blindfold off - with moderate success - until she realized where she had managed to squirm. The flush grew darker and she froze, face firmly planted between Cal's breasts...so that wasn't any less awkward. 

"You like this," Cal purred, putting the blade away in favor of using her hands. She pulled Elena up higher and wrapped her arms around her, cupping her breasts and squeezing, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. 

"...Uh-huh," she moaned around the bit of the gag in her teeth. 

"It isn't often I have the pretty sluts I kidnap agree with me," Cal said as she pinched her nipples sharply, twisting until Elena keened and arched up in response. 

Elena figured it would be very silly of her to disagree when _clearly_ she was enjoying herself. As if in response to her pleasure, Cal started to touch her in ways that ached a little more, bit into skin sharper. Fingers dug into the soft skin of her breasts, kneading, bruising, forcing out choked little sounds from Elena, making her squirm against Cal. Elena felt like her body was on fire; the electric thrill of her earlier orgasm had nothing compared to the energy rolling through her now. She could all but feel her arousal slick between her legs, and she couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Cal dug her fingers into her breasts. 

There was an ever-so-faint - but obviously annoyed - grunt from Cal as Elena stopped fighting and started to give into bruising force of Cal's hands. She was dimly aware of Cal's ripping the rest of her nightshirt, leaving her upper body exposed. The knife came back out, tracing maddening circles around the curves of her breasts, pressing into skin just shy of cutting. It was clearly sharp, not remotely dulled like the blades she and her wife so often used. It was wonderful and terrifying, drawing scared cries out of her without thought. 

"If you are done playing with her in the car?" A man's voice jarred her out of the moment. He must have been the one driving. "We're almost there." 

"You're just jealous." Cal laughed as she slid out from behind Elena, letting her fall back against the floor of the van. 

Elena slumped there, helpless on the rough floor as a rush of cool air hit her body. The van door opened. Strong hands settled on her shoulders, pulling her upright once more. Cal cut the tape around Elena's feet and jerked her to a standing position. What was left of Elena's nightshirt fell around her waist as Cal dragged her out of the van. 

She struggled, trying to jerk her hands out of the tight hold of the tape. But that, too, was a part of this game. Terror bled back into her arousal as Cal's hands landed on her body, guiding her up stairs and into a building of some sort.

"Let's get you into a cage. I need to get out of this goddamn fake uniform." Cal's words came unexpectedly. Elena stumbled. A cage could mean all manner of devices, and she was nervous about all of them. A rough hand fisted in her hair, jerking her up until she hissed in pain. 

There was a cold brush of metal against Elena's back. The door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked into place with a loud thunk. Elena tentatively moved back and forth, finding herself locked in a very narrow box, with only room to stand. She lifted her bound hands up and touched cold bars with narrow gaps. Her hands dropped down and bumped against a closed padlock, which was holding the door shut. 

The room outside went silent and still. Elena could hear her own breathing, the roar of her heartbeat in her ears. She felt hot and tight from want and fear all tangled up with one another. She let her fingers curl against the padlock – as much as they were able through the bondage – and tug at the metal. It didn't budge, but she hadn't expected there would be any give. 

It was a long time before Elena heard Cal walk back into the room, heavy steps coming from a far corner. Or maybe it wasn't even that long - it could have been seconds that passed - but it felt like an eternity while she stood in that cage, the metal warming against skin. 

The footsteps stopped outside of the cage and Elena felt the air shift as Cal reached in and tugged the blindfold off her face. 

"There we go. No sense in hiding this place from you You've got no fucking clue where we're at." There was a mocking edge in Cal's voice. She stood in front of the cage in a parade rest, dressed in cargo pants and tight shirt, with a light utility belt around her waist that held the gun and a few knives. She was built, as Elena's brother would say, like a brick shithouse: tall, broad-shouldered, well-muscled. Cal could likely bench press all of Elena's weight without issue. Maybe she would. 

Elena stared at Cal and swallowed hard, trying to push the gag out of her mouth. "I'll take it out," Cal said after a long silence. "No one can hear you scream out here, lovey." Her hands slipped through the bars again she reached out to undo the buckle holding the gag in place.

Elena spat it out as soon as the buckle was free. “Thank you," she said softly and shifted awkwardly, trying to tug her hands over her chest. "...Do I have to stay in the cage?"

"For now," Cal told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Such a pretty girl," she added. "I can't wait to get you properly tied up."

Elena blushed darkly and settled back somewhat. "...Thank you."

Cal tilted her head and looked at Elena like she was being absurd. That silent condemnation was heavy and Elena started to fidget again. However, Cal didn't say anything and went to set out a few rather imposing-looking toys: a set of metal cuffs, a heavy leather collar, and some wicked-looking floggers and canes. Elena moaned as she started to imagine the feel of the cold metal around her throat, the sting of the toys against skin. 

"You look fairly comfortable over there," Cal said, a biting little tone to her voice. "Like you're ready to just lay down and take it. Are you going to make this easy on me?" 

"Well, it would be pointless to fight because you have me in a cage, in the middle of nowhere...and mostly naked."

"I left your pants on," she pointed out as she walked to the cage and unlocked it. "Out," she ordered sharply.

"Yes, but you took off my top and my hands are still duct-taped together." Elena pointed out as she stepped forward. The fear had not faded so much as twisted into interest, into wanting and desire. 

Cal laughed and shook her head in dismissal of Elena's words. "So practical," she said as she reached up and took hold of Elena's hair, jerking her roughly to a spanking bench. Cal pushed her down onto it and wasted no time using the cold steel cuffs to bind her too it. Finally, she wrapped the collar around her throat, clipping it down to the bench so that she couldn't raise her head.

Elena hissed, finding herself trapped. "Oh...mean," she told Cal.

"You've realize _I've kidnapped you_ ," Cal reminded her. Elena was pretty sure the other woman was trying not to laugh. "Of course I'm going to be cruel. In this moment, you are mine." Now, if there was ever a scripted line.

"...Right." Elena let out a bit of laughter on her own. 

Cal stared at her for a moment and shook her head again. Finally, she reached for her knife and brushed it against Elena's lips. Fear flared up past the interest. The metal was warm from Cal's body, but the warmth felt more like burning as the blade passed over skin. 

"Let me reiterate this: I've kidnapped you, you are at my mercy, I can do whatever I want to do with you. Like this." Cal proceeded to edge the knife across Elena's lips, tracing them. 

The fantasy unraveled a little just there. Elena knew that Cal wouldn't be able to actually hurt her. She thought, though, it would be best to act a little more appropriately. 

At least, she tried, but she just giggled against the blade. 

"Oh, for fucks sake." Cal pulled the knife back and sheathed it. "I can't do this," she snickered, letting go at last. "I really can't." Cal continued laughing as she reached down to unbind Elena. 

"I'm sorry, Cal!" Elena said, unable to stop her own giggles. "I can't turn off trusting you. Your voice! It's comforting. You're comforting.” And she hoped that Cal understood. 

"You're horrible! I shouldn't beat you at all now! _'Please Cal, please kidnap me!'_ you begged, so I did! I staged this whole crazy scheme, bribed the security woman at our building to let me kidnap my own _wife_ , and you can't even act afraid convincingly." 

"I'm sorry!" More giggling now; Elena really couldn't shut it off. She stuck out her tongue at Cal and went for her nightshirt, pouting. "Did you really have to cut it off of me?"

"Yes, I did. I'll buy you a new one In fact, I'll buy you something sexier to replace it."

"Oh, fine." Elena sighed dramatically. "But I did really like those knives."

"You always really like my knives, I wanted to play this crazy gun-shaped dildo I bought." Cal pouted and then reached out for her, pulling Elena close against her. "Maybe I still could," she murmured against her ear, biting the lobe gently. "I did rent this play space for the next thirty-six hours." 

Elena melted a little into her wife's body. "Mm, you could..." 

"Of course, you wouldn't be scared anymore."

"Do I have to be scared?" Elena protested. "Doesn't 'ridiculously turned on' count?” 

Cal pretended to think about it before shoving her over to a mattress on the hard concrete floor. "Are you?" she asked, sliding her hand past the waistband of her pajama bottoms and stroking her finger along her labia.

Elena fell there, her legs splayed, trying to push the pants down for Cal, but failing, badly. 

"Hands over your head," Cal barked out the order. "And don't fucking move them." Elena's hands dropped from her shorts as she raised them up, quick to obey Cal's order. 

"That's my girl," Cal purred – a sound that Elena really did love - stroking her fingers slowly up and down her labia, teasing. "Mm, you're so slick. Perhaps this kidnapping didn't go too badly."

"I think we can salvage it," Elena said as she canted her hips up against Cal's touch, doing her best not to just outright grind. 

"Somehow," Cal agreed as she reached for a knife at her belt. "I'm a creative woman; I think I can manage to think of something." She made quick work slicing off Elena's shorts, dragging the blade down thin fabric and cutting them of her. "You are so fucking beautiful, sweet Elena." Cal pushed Elena's legs open wide, exposing her, drawing the blade upward on her inner thigh. 

Elena trembled, trying not to keep still, but she knew where this was headed. She took a very deep breath as the tip of the knife traced delicate patterns across her mons. "I think... yes, I think you're going to, oh god, _Cal_!"

"Not yet. You're still speaking coherently, mostly. When you quit that, then I'll have salvaged our scene." 

Cal kept drawing the knife back and forth against her mons, sliding down her labia until Elena thought she was going to start crying from the effort of holding still, go mad from the sensations that could so easily become pain. She looked up at Cal as her wife stroked her fingers behind the blade's path and then gently held her open, touching the point just against her clit. It wasn't enough for Elena to really feel it, but it was right _there_ against her cunt. 

"I suggest not moving." Cal spoke as if she were doing something mundane. 

Elena hissed out a sharp breath, forcing the scream that threatened to break back by sheer force of will. "Oh, oh, oh god. Oh my fucking god." They were, perhaps, the only words she could say at that point. She tried to rock up under the knife before catching herself. Elena wasn't religious, but that litany of "Oh god" continued as Cal pressed the flat of the blade against slick skin, the metal smooth against her clit. Elena felt like she was falling, mind and body shattering until there was nothing left - just the knife, her need, and Cal. 

Cal pulled her hand back just when Elena felt herself falling. Time had stilled and the knife moved in slow motion up to Elena's throat. It bit into skin just enough to make itself known, without pressure to cut. That didn't matter to Elena, not at this point, not when she floated in a haze of her wants. A feather dragged against skin would have been overwhelming given how far gone she was. 

Elena screamed, sharp and piercing. Cal's hand moved, the knife flickering away from any skin as she started to thrash, trying to scramble away. Cal was too fast, though and pinned Elena against the mattress. 

"I thought I told you not to move?" Cal snapped.

"I...you...suggested--" She couldn't finish before Cal's hand was on her throat, pressing firmly until Elena's words bled into a strangled gasp.

Elena stopped trying to think. She yielded, offering soft sounds under Cal's teeth and lips. Cal's quiet laugh melted into the kiss. The hand at Elena's throat turned to nails digging into skin as Cal raked her it down between Elena's breasts. A vivid red trail rose behind them as they drew over his stomach and down to her thighs. Elena let herself fall open as Cal's fingers trailed back to her cunt. 

"I can't say I'm disappointed." Cal found Elena's clit as she spoke, circling and teasing. 

"Huh? Wha?" Elena wasn't even sure what Cal was talking about anymore, didn't really _care_. "More, please, Cal, please."

Cal brought her free hand back to Elena's throat, pressing just enough to hold her down as she pressed two fingers into her. Elena tensed, tight around Cal's fingers. "I've got you, sweet girl," Cal whispered as she pressed a little harder on Elena's throat, until Elena was gasping for air. "It's all right." 

It wasn't all right. Elena was nothing but an all-consuming rush of need: to breathe, to scream, to come. Elena arched under Cal's hands as Cal fucked her, curling up against her g-spot. Elena had gone and panting by the time that Cal replaced her fingers with something thicker and longer.

Elena wasn't afraid now. She let herself fall apart, shatter under her desire and Cal's touch: the relentless pressure of Cal's hand, the toy working deep and fast inside of her. Another scream worked from her mouth as she came around the dildo, clawing at the bed hard enough to break through the thin sheets in a place or two. 

She wasn't aware of Cal's easing the dildo from her and setting it to the side, or lying down and covering them up. Elena floated on endorphins and bliss, letting Cal held her tight as she came down, pieced herself back together. Cal peppered her skin with light kisses and when Elena was no longer in pieces, she stretched and turned, placing soft kisses over Cal's collarbone. 

“You are very mean,” Elena said, when she managed to find her voice. 

Cal hummed and tangled her fingers in Elena's hair. "Am I?" 

"Exceptionally mean, but I love you.” 

"I love and adore you," Cal answered as she pulled Elena up into a slow kiss. Elena was sure that moment lasted just as long as the scene had, and she started to shift and rub against Cal, wanting more...again. 

"You still fail at being kidnapped, you know," Cal said when they finally broke apart and her hands were sliding up to cup Elena's breasts in her hand, thumbing over her nipples. 

"Maybe, next time you ought to just kidnap me."

"No warning?" She laughed. "I might just do that."

"But for now, I'm not done with you. We're going to get breakfast, nap, and I'm damn well going to use my time." Cal shifted over Elena, straddling her hips and leaning down to press a line of biting kisses over her throat and down to her breasts. 

"I'm going to be exhausted!" Elena laughed and ran her fingers through Cal's short hair, thinking that maybe another orgasm or five before they ate would be the best idea. Her body still thrumming with energy and she wanted nothing more than to let Cal to push her out of her mind once more. 

"Damn fucking right you are." Cal's words were a promise, and the glint in her wife's eye was all Elena needed to know that she was going to be napping off the rest of her vacation days. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Cal's hair, tugging her back up to kiss her, hips rolling up against Cal's body as Elena took what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Last year my dear friend, partner in crime, and co-writer, Matsuoka Haruka, passed away very suddenly; she was a constant in my life for ten years and was more than a friend, she was a sister. If there was anything that she did, it was constantly push me to write, to finish something. She believed in me when I didn’t do so in myself.
> 
> After she was gone, my therapist suggested I try and making meaning in my grief, and so I turned to writing. I hadn’t finished a short story in years and I sat myself down and said, “Etienne, you are going to do this, you are going to do this for Steph.” So, I sat down and out came You said Yes as I said Please. One thing leads to another and suddenly I had six stories posted in S2B2, the first three were specifically written for her, as a part of my grieving process.
> 
> I knew as soon as I realized that this was going to be a regular “thing” for me, that I had to revise this story sitting abandoned for five years in my Google Drive. Steph and I had written it, and then I had gotten cold feet about posting it anywhere.
> 
> It was not an easy process; I was scared of losing Steph’s words, worried that she would have hated the direction I took the piece. Editing was even more difficult, as I whittled down more of her work. About 1/3 of her contribution still remains, and Elena was “her” character.
> 
> In the end, though, I’m very proud of what I produced and I think she would be as well. Thank you for taking the time to read and for being there throughout my writing/grieving journey here on S2B2.


End file.
